<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>black eyed susan’s by yananvation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740214">black eyed susan’s</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yananvation/pseuds/yananvation'>yananvation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>weeping willows (hyunin reincarnation au) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, DONT BE SCARED BY THE MAJOR CHARA DEATH ITS A REINCARNATION AU, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Sunrises, a lot of reminiscing, i might do a part two if u guys want it, jeongin is in therapy, no one dies in this timeline it’s just talking abt previous ones, not rly but he blushes a lot, only at first cause hyunjin is in pain :(</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yananvation/pseuds/yananvation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeongin awkwardly rubbed at the nape of his neck, nose scrunching in embarrassment. “My therapist wants me to write down 20 things about someone to prove I made a new friend. So, would you, uh, help me?” Jeongin shot him a bashful smile, a small giggle leaving his lips.<br/>Hyunjin glanced at the watch on his wrist, though he knew he had no where to be. His days consisted of patrolling the streets for Jeongin, part of him not even wanting to find him. He knew his demise would come soon after, whether natural or violent. He didn’t know how much longer he could take it.<br/>“I suppose I have a little time.”</p>
<p>alternatively, a reincarnation/soulmate au where hyunjin and jeongin can’t catch a break.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin &amp; Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>weeping willows (hyunin reincarnation au) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>black eyed susan’s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>EDIT: THE SECOND PART TO THIS HAS BEEN POSTED. READ IT <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905280"> HERE </a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, I’m Jeongin!” Cheery, bright eyed, and brilliant. Just like Hyunjin remembered him being in their last timeline. And the one prior to that, and the one prior to that one as well.</p>
<p>So many priors and befores, they all mesh together to form a distorted glob of time and misshapen memories in his head. The one thing that stood proud in that conglomeration, that withstood the test of his fate, and his countless reincarnations, was him. Jeongin. He was uncannily childlike yet oozing maturity from events unfit for an innocent boy. He was elegant yet clumsy, tripping over lanky limbs and knocking into doors and walls. He was still beautiful as ever, alluring and bewitching Hyunjin even now. He’s been happily under his spell from the moment they’d met all those eons ago. He chased after him timeline after timeline, knowing the cruel destiny that awaited them whenever he did.</p>
<p>Hyunjin was tired now. He was tired of the pain. The agony of fighting for the one he loved only for him to be ripped away, ripped <em> apart </em>. He was becoming desolate, hollow like the chocolate Easter Bunny he had gifted Jeongin two timelines ago. It shattered like his heart had when Jeongin fell to the floor, convulsing and foaming at the mouth as his seizure disorder finally did him in. That was, undeniably, one of the hardest deaths he’s had to witness Jeongin experience. He remembered how he sobbed for him, desperately begging anything and anyone to keep his beloved alive. He prayed, for the first time in centuries, he prayed. And his prayers were answered with the sudden cease of Jeongin’s movements. His eyes staring cold and blank up at Hyunjin.</p>
<p>He’s never believed in a God since.</p>
<p>“I’m Hyunjin,” He replied, sending him a tight lipped smile. “Do I know you?”</p>
<p><em> Do I know you? </em>Jeongin had asked him that a few timelines ago. Maybe five, maybe six. Hyunjin’s heart had leapt in his throat, hope swelling in his lungs till they began to fracture his ribs. Tiny, stinging cracks in the fragile bones.</p>
<p>Jeongin hadn’t remembered him then, only mistaking him for a friend he’d known in middle school. Their love lasted 2 months in that timeline, one of the longest in a while. In the previous one, it’d lasted a meager 4 days. Hardly enough time for Jeongin to call him an acquaintance, let alone fall in love with Hyunjin. Hyunjin, however, has been in love so long he doesn’t know what it feels like not to yearn. To keen at one’s words or wallow in their fleeting touches. He knows not of what it’s like not to love anymore, but some days he truly wishes he had.</p>
<p>“No, sorry for bothering you, but, uhm-“ His cheeks dusted a pretty pink, a shade that could rival the rising sun’s canvas. He dully recalled taking him to watch her paint it one morning, many many timelines ago, purples and pinks and oranges as part of her favorite palette. “This is weird, I know, but my, ah, my therapist told me to try to talk to at least one new person this week before our next session. Which is tomorrow morning...” He awkwardly rubbed at the nape of his neck, nose scrunching in embarrassment. “She wants me to write down 20 things about this person to prove it. So, would you, uh, help me?” Jeongin shot him a bashful smile, a small giggle leaving his lips.</p>
<p>Hyunjin glanced at the watch on his wrist, though he knew he had no where to be. His days consisted of patrolling the streets for Jeongin, part of him not even wanting to find him. He knew his demise would come soon after, whether natural or violent. He didn’t know how much longer he could take it.</p>
<p>“I suppose I have a little time.”</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you!” Jeongin beamed, pearly teeth on full display as he plopped down beside him on the curb. Hyunjin observed Jeongin as he selected the notes app on his phone, quickly typing in “1. His name is Hyunjin.”.</p>
<p>“So, should this be like 20 questions?” Hyunjin asked, “I wanna learn some things about you if you’re gonna be revealing all my dirty secrets to your therapist.”</p>
<p>Jeongin stalled, seemingly having not thought of what Hyunjin would want out of this, if anything. Still so innocent. “Well, uhm, you already know two things about me so far, so... What do you do? Like, for a job?”</p>
<p>“I work at Home Depot, particularly in the gardening department.” Hyunjin braced himself on his palms, leaning backwards to soak in the streetlights. The moon was high in the sky, but only a sliver was greeting the world tonight. “What’s your favorite flower?”</p>
<p>“Black eyed susan’s! I like the yellow petals,” He explained, “What’s your star sign?”</p>
<p>“Pisces.”</p>
<p>Jeongin fake gagged, eliciting a startled laugh from Hyunjin. “Ew, can’t believe I’m making friends with a pisces of all people.”</p>
<p>“What did me and my pisces kind ever do to you?” Hyunjin playfully narrowed his eyes, leaning into Jeongin’s space just a tad.</p>
<p>Jeongin suddenly turned solemn, his previous smile faltering and falling into something... Painful.</p>
<p>“Hey, Jeong, you don’t have to tell me. I’m sorry for asking.” Hyunjin felt a pang in his heart, a pang that turned into a booming explosive when he saw how Jeongin’s bottom lip begin to wobble. “Jeongin?” He pressed softly, “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Jeongin forced a smile, giving Hyunjin’s thigh a quick pat. “I’m fine, just- Got overwhelmed. Sometimes that... Happens. I don’t- Don’t really know why.” He shrugged it off, patting at his moistened waterline with his sleeve like it was something… Usual. Another every day occurrence. </p>
<p><em> How often did this happen? </em> He wondered.</p>
<p>Jeongin moved on to the next question. “Any pets?”</p>
<p>They continued on like that for what felt like minutes to Hyunjin. Laughing and joking and sharing stories of their lives. It felt so short. Hyunjin felt the closest with Jeongin as he’s had in a long time. He felt... Refreshed. Invigorated. This felt... New.</p>
<p>Soon, the streetlights began to flicker off, the rising sun preparing her paints.</p>
<p>“Holy shit, I didn’t realize we’ve been out here this long!” Jeongin gaped at the yellow tint starting to form on the skyline. “My roommate is gonna kill me.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin hummed in response, eyes slightly droopy as he used his palms to rub the warmth back into his arms. “You should get going, Jeongie. You gotta sleep at some point.” </p>
<p>Jeongin choked, sputtering as he coughed away the lump in his throat. “Jeongie?” He croaked, voice crackly and hoarse from his fit.</p>
<p>Hyunjin’s eyes went wide, quickly realizing his mistake. That was what he always called him, no matter the timeline. But he never said it so soon, saving it for when —for if— they began to see each other romantically. “Oh- Uhm, sorry. I like- I like giving people nicknames. I won’t do it again if-“</p>
<p>“No!” Jeongin rushed to cut him off, a blush rapidly forming on his cheeks. So eager. “I like it- It feels... Nice.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin giggled shyly, obscuring his gummy smile with the back of his hand. He felt the blood rush to his head as his cheeks warmed, tinting with color. “That’s... Good. Really good.”</p>
<p>“We should get going, right? Are you walking home?” Jeongin abruptly asked, standing up and stretching out his limbs. Hyunjin cringed at the loud cracks from his joints. Jeongin brushed off his jeans.</p>
<p>Hyunjin nodded, gratefully accepting the hand Jeongin suddenly held out for him. He tugged him up to stand next to him. “I’m not far, so...”</p>
<p>“I can drive you?” Jeongin offered, eyes flitting across Hyunjin’s frame as he wrapped his arms around himself. Hyunjin shivered as a chilly breeze brushed past them. “It’s cold this time of morning, I don’t want you to get sick.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin shook his head, “No, I don’t wanna burden you.”</p>
<p>Jeongin’s lips twitched, corners turning downward in a frown. “You aren’t a burden. I offered to drive you... Hyunnie.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin bit back a smile, “Still, we don’t know each other well. It’s not safe,” He excused, though he knew Jeongin would never hurt anyone, much less him.</p>
<p>Truthfully, he was frightened that Jeongin’s time would be up sooner if he stayed with him any longer. He didn’t want that, not now. Not with this... Feeling in his bones.</p>
<p>Jeongin considered this, quietly thinking to himself for a couple seconds. He then slipped off his hoodie, draping it over Hyunjin’s broad shoulders. “Then take this, okay? You’re shivering. I’d feel terrible if you were so cold because I kept you out all night.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin swallowed, hands gravitating towards the flaps of the hoodie to tuck them closer to his frame. It was so warm. It smelled so good. It smelled like lavender detergent, soothing even with its chemical after tones. Soothing because it was Jeongin’s. “When can I give it back to you?”</p>
<p>Jeongin shrugged, a pleased smile teasing on his lips as he watched Hyunjin. “Maybe you’ll just have to get my number, hm?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin snorted, though he knew the redness of his ears gave way to his shameful truth. He was utterly smitten with Jeongin. “Maybe.”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>facts about new friend </em>
</p><ol>
<li><em> his name is hyunjin</em></li>
<li><em> he works in the gardening dept of home depot</em></li>
<li><em> he’s a pisces (ew 🤢🤢)</em></li>
<li><em> he has a dog named kkami</em></li>
<li><em> he likes this convenience store cause it sells the cotton candy dippin dots</em></li>
<li><em> he has trouble sleeping cause of his nightmares :(</em></li>
<li><em> his eyes are pretty</em></li>
<li><em> he smells like citrus</em></li>
<li><em> his favorite color is orange</em></li>
<li><em> his parents are mean :(</em></li>
<li><em> he wanted to go to college but couldn’t afford it</em></li>
<li><em> i wish i could have known him when he was younger</em></li>
<li><em> he has a beauty mark under his left eye</em></li>
<li><em> he has depression too!!</em></li>
<li><em> he prefers sunrises over sunsets</em></li>
<li><em> he feels familiar</em></li>
<li><em> he doesn’t like loud noises (?) he keeps flinching when the cars honk when they go by</em></li>
<li><em> his voice is nice and comforting</em></li>
<li><em>i feel like i’ve known him for a long time</em></li>
<li><em> he doesn’t dream</em></li>
<li><em> (DELETE THIS BEFORE SESSION DUMBASS) i think he’s the one i’ve been losing all these years</em></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hehehhehehehehe...... let me know wht u guys thought of this !!!! it was a mixture of two requests i got in my cc a few weeks ago so i hope it turned out well iwjxjsjj and lmk if u want a part two !!!!!!!!<br/>pls leave kudos and comments if u can 🥺🥺 i rly liked writing this it was fun !!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>